Pourquoi ?
by miss-sakurako
Summary: Et si Draco ne se souvenait pas de cette nuit fatidique ? Et si Harry était considéré comme un traître et un meurtrier ? Et si tout était si simple, il n'y aurait pas de fic...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages et leur monde ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la proprité de J.K. Rowling. je ne me fais pas non plus d'argent sur son dos.

Pairing : HPDM et peut-être quelques autres...

Rated : M, pour l'instant.

Alors, c'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

Depuis maintenant cinq ans, les flammes léchaient le ciel nuit et jour. Elles dévastaient tout, ne laissant derrière elles que ruines et cadavres carbonisés. Non identifiables, pour la plupart. Le peuple se mourrait, tandis que les mangemorts riaient. Ils riaient de leur malheur, de leur naïveté. Oh oui...Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient été naïf de croire en une icône, un héros. Un héros de toc qui les avait trahi et s'était enfui à la première occasion. Harry Potter. Le nom le plus détesté dans le monde de sorcier. Plus que Voldemort, car lui, au moins, ne s'était pas enfuit. Il avait fait la promesse de tout diriger, de tuer les « sang-de-bourbe », de tuer, torturer ses infidèles. Et ils n'avait en aucun cas mentit. Après avoir pris la place de ministre de la magie, son règne s'était étendu, et il finit rapidement par gouverner l'Angleterre. Ne croyez-pas que ce soit faux. Pas une ville n'avait été épargnée. Les forêts étaient brûlées. Les loup-garou, fidèles à son règne, s'étaient vus être relégué au statut de chiens de garde, nus et attachés aux poteaux. Les vampires, êtres surpuissants, servaient de simples milices, depuis que Voldemort avaient vaincu leur reine.

Parfois, de courageux sorciers sortaient de l'ombre et tentaient de se battre. En vain. Ces derniers finissaient généralement dans les cachots et ne revoyaient plus la lumière du jour. En fait, seul un petit groupe de personnes réussissait réellement à énerver le serpent. L'ordre du phœnix. Un petit groupe qui survivait malgré tout, aujourd'hui composé d'anciens étudiants de Poudlard. A la tête de ces rebelles se trouvaient trois jeunes gens doués. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Draco Malfoy. Et bien que ce monde était triste, sanglant et désespéré, tous avaient un point commun. Un haine immense envers Harry Potter, celui qui les avaient trahi après avoir tué Dumbledor.

OoooOOoOoOooOoO

Le jour se levait peine que Square Grimmaurd semblait déjà agité. Remus Lupin était renté tard dans la nuit, avec de multiples blessures. Molly Weasley avait accouru aussi vite que possible à ses côté et, passant son bras sous celui du loup-garou, l'avait fait allongé sur l'un des canapé du salon. Rémus tremblait de froid et le sang avait rendu poisseux ses vêtements. Sa mission s'était mal passée, l'ennemi l'avait repéré et la mère de famille préférait ne pas découvrir d'elle-même quels sorts l'homme avait reçu. Elle le laissa quelques instants et partit réveillé Pomfresh, l'ex-infirmière de Poudlard que l'ordre avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, l'école ne formant plus aujourd'hui que des sang-pur futurs mangemorts. Ces derniers prenaient d'ailleurs un plaisir malsain à tester leur expérience sur des êtres vivants, humain ou non.

Suite au réveil de l'infirmière et de l'agitation, les habitants de la demeure se levèrent assez vite pour voir ce qui causé tant de bruit à l'aube. Hermione s'accroupit près de Pomfresh, soucieuse quant à l'état du blessé.

-Il va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura-t-elle, plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose.

-Oui, oui, miss Granger. Il a du rencontrer quelque mangemorts qui l'ont un peu torturé... Heureusement que c'est un lycanthrope, il récupérera assez vite...

Ron jeta un regard à l'impassible Draco, inquiet sur la tournure que prenaient dernièrement leurs missions. De plus en plus échouaient et ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de blessures qu'ils avaient reçu. Ron boitait, Draco avait perdu un souvenir, celui du jour de la mort de Dumbledor où il était présent et arborait un longue cicatrice sur son dos, cela n'enlevant heureusement rien à la beauté du Malfoy. Malgré sa nouvelle amitié avec Ron et Hermione, le jeune homme restait assez froid, ne parlant réellement qu'à son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini. Hermione, elle, cachait son œil gauche derrière une longue mèche de cheveux, Fred et Georges avaient chacun perdu un bras. L'un, le gauche, l'autre le droit.

Des pas incertains se fit entendre dans le couloir de la vaste maison. Les lèvres de Draco se retroussèrent en un sourire ironique quand il aperçut son parrain et sa jambe de bois. Oui, chacun avait ses propres problèmes.

-Que se passe-t-il Draco ?

-Hum...Lupin s'est fait attaqué.

-Pff...C'était le seul en mission, aujourd'hui ?

-Non pas vraiment...Weaslette y était aussi et est rentrée vers minuit...Elle se repose...

-Bien. Lui répondit la voix froide et lente de son parrain, ancien espion mangemort qui malheureusement s'était fait repéré par l'ennemi. D'où l'absence de jambe gauche.

-NON PAS _BIEN _! Hurla Ron, soudainement furieux. GINNY A PERDU SA MAIN GAUCHE ! ET IL Y A DE PLUS EN PLUS DE MANGEMORTS ET DE MOINS EN MOINS DE RESISTANTS ! TOUT CA A CAUSE DE L'AUTRE DEBILE DE TRAITRE QUE N'A PAS ETE CAPABLE D'AFFRONTER LE SERPENT!

-Alors, allez l'affronter Weasley, si vous êtes si courageux...Répondit Severus, une lueur glaciale dans les yeux.

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi son parrain réagissait ainsi quand on parlait de Potter. En effet, il brillait à chaque fois une lueur dans ses yeux qui leurs disait de se taire sous peine de mourir. Et ça, malgré que le blond aimait profondément Severus, sa dernière famille, il ne comprenait pas. Car personne ici ne mentait. Potter les avait trahi. Il avait tué Dumbledor et plus personne ne l'avait revu.

-Ce...Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...Je sais bien qu'on est pas assez fort...Mais Harry, ce sale traître, on comptait tous sur lui... Il était le survivant, le seul assez puissant pour nous sauver...Tous...Et lui, ce salop, il nous poignarde dans le dos et tue Dumbledor, celui qui aurait pu nous permettre de résister, une des seules personnes dont face de serpent avait peur. En plus, il s'est enfuit ! Il n'a même pas osé venir nous dire en face qu'il nous trahissait...Il a préféré ce serpent et son pouvoir...Murmura faiblement Ron, avec beaucoup de tristesse.

-Weasley...Ne jugez pas aussi facilement. Lui dit Severus, avant de se retourner et de laisser les autres dans un état de stupeur.

« Severus défendant Potter...Du jamais vu. »Pensa Draco, encore abasourdi.

OoooOOoOoOooOoO

Le Pôle Sud n'était pas le plus bel endroit pour passer des vacances. Cela, Harry Potter aurait pu le jurer sur sa propre vie, étant donné qu'il y était coincé depuis environ quatre ans, Le premier mot lui venant à l'esprit en pensant à ce _fabuleux_ lieu était froid. Non, ce n'était en _aucun_ cas ironique. Bref, Harry ne pouvait sortir de son manoir, magiquement réchauffé et invisible pour tout être non désiré et se sentait horriblement seul. Bien sûr, il y avait bien Snape qui lui envoyait de temps en temps un message par fée, et Lucius et Narcissa donnait un peu d'ambiance au manoir. Mais franchement, même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi froid qu'il l'aurait cru, ils n'étaient pas vraiment la meilleur compagnie que l'on puisse désirer. Surtout que derrière ses airs impassible, Lucius était en fait un vrai gamin. Pourquoi lui avait-on-collé ces deux énergumènes? C'était une promesse. Dès que l'autre Serpent reviendrait, il lui referait le portrait.

Un cri aigu sortit Harry de ses pensées. Une fée, minuscule créature ailée, se posa sur son bras et fit apparaître une lettre. Les fées étaient un moyen sûr de faire passer des messages. N'appartenant pas à ce temps, il était impossible qu'elle se fasse attraper puisque seuls les êtres du passé pouvaient les voir...Ceux d'un passé lointain, oublié des mortels.

-Ly'ril...De qui est cette lettre ? Demanda aimablement le brun à la fée.

-De monsieur Snape...C'est trèèèès important qu'il a dit le monsieur.

Harry prit la lettre et tendit un caramel à la fée aux cheveux blanc et à la peau basanée. Cette dernière voleta jusqu'à sa joue et déposa ses lèvres roses, avant de lui demander :

-Puis-je aller jouer avec Luciusounet et Narcichoue ?

-Heu...Qu'allez-vous encore faire ?

-Bah j'ai vu des gens jouer aujourd'hui en allant chercher ton papier ! Je veux faire comme eux !

-Et que faisait-il Ly'ril ? Tu sais bien que la dernière fois que tu as recopié des « jeux », tu as mis le feux dans le salon...

-Je veux jouer ! Moi aussi je veux crier Avada Kedavra sur quelqu'un et voir la jolie lumière verte !

Harry resta un moment sans rien dire, perdu dans d'horribles souvenirs, avant de regarder Ly'ril en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ly'ril...Ce sort donne la mort. Je t'interdit de l'utiliser ! Une fée qui tue se tue elle-même, tu le sais bien !

-Ça...Donne la mort ? Alors...Pourquoi les grands messieurs en noir hurler ça sur les gens pour les faire dormir ?

-Pas dormir, mourir. Je suppose qu'ils étaient du côté du mal...Par Merlin, pourquoi m' as-t-on donné une fée enfant à garder ?

-Méchant Harry ! Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Si c'est comme ça, je veux plus te parler !

-Tant mieux...J'aurais enfin des vacances...

-Bien ! Je vais jouer à la poupée avec Luciusounet !...Tu me feras ton gâteau au chocolat au soir ?

«Par Salazar ! Pourquoi même me faire la tête elle en est incapable ! » Hurla, mentalement bien sûr, Harry, avant de se rappeler la lettre de son espion. Il la regarda un instant, ne sachant s'il devait l'ouvrir maintenant ou plus tard. En général, les lettres de Snape lui apportaient de bonnes nouvelles. Mais aujourd'hui...Quelque chose lui disait de se méfier, de ne pas l'ouvrir, au risque de souffrir.

Harry n'avait pas peur de la mort. Mais paradoxalement, il avait peur de souffrir. Ou plutôt, de voir souffrir quelqu'un. Lui, ce n'était pas grave. Il n'existait que pour remplir une stupide prophétie, ça et rien d'autre. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier fait qui l'avait décidé sur son choix. Peut-être que, quelque part en lui, il voulait vivre. Peut-être que ce souhait lui serait exaucé. Peut-être...

De ses long doigts hâlés, il ouvrit le papier, découvrant ainsi l'encre noire, fine et élégante, qui parcourait le papier jauni par le voyage.

_« P., j'en ai assez de vous mentir, de vous raconter des stupidité plus grosses les unes que les autres. Je vais donc être réaliste. L'ordre du phœnix perd la guerre. Leurs membres ne remportent plus que très peu de combats et en ressortent avec d'innombrables blessures. Je pense que savoir que vous les avait trahi les ont menés au bord du gouffre. _

_Même si ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour vous avoir mentit, alors que mon rôle d'espion était de vous informer sur l'issue de la guerre._

_S.S. »_

Peu à peu, au fil de la lecture, le papier se froissa sous la pression des mains dorées. Leur propriétaire tremblait, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. La trahison...Une maigre compensation face à ses choix. Il le savait pourtant, ce jour-là, lorsqu'il avait pris cette décision. Ils n'auraient pas compris. Personne n'auraient compris...Sauf lui. Severus Snape. Son espion. Son ami, peut-être. Non...En temps de guerre, il n'y avait pas d'amis. Juste des alliés, prêts à se suicider pour un soi-disant héros. Stupide. Sûrement était-ce à cause de gens si suicidaire que le bien perdait en ce moment.

Harry sentit quelque chose d'humide s'écouler le long de sa joue. Il pleurait...Désireux de se changer les idées, il s'approcha d'une fenêtre et regarda le paysage blanc. Il neigerait sûrement ce soir...

OoooOOoOoOooOoO

De la fenêtre de sa chambre, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds regardait le paysage sinistre qui s'offrait à lui. Des voitures calcinées, des poubelles renversées, des humains relégués au statut d'animaux... Depuis combien de temps le monde avait-il perdu son humanité ? Il ne le savait pas.

Draco referma ses paupières, laissant ses pensées dériver vers un sujet qui lui était cher. Potter... Que s'était-il vraiment passé cette fameuse nuit ? Et même avant... Draco ne l'avait dit à personne, préférant garder pour lui ce fait, mais quelque chose d'autre avait disparu de ses souvenirs. Comme si quelqu'un avait volontairement _effacer_ sa mémoire. Mais pas sa mémoire complète, non... Cela serait trop simple. Non, sa mémoire concernant une seule personne. Qui ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne lui restait que des impressions. Le bonheur. L'extase. La chaleur. La tristesse. Une immense tristesse. Mais beaucoup d'amour, aussi. Pourquoi lui avait-on pris cela ? N'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux ? D'avoir été heureux ? Et pourquoi penser à cela le ramenait-il toujours à Potter, ce traître ignoble en qui tant avait confiance... Non. Potter n'était pas un traître. Ou plutôt, quelque chose en lui le lui soufflait. Mais ça...Jamais il ne l'avouerais. Parce que le _fameux_ sauveur les avait comme même laissé tombé.

Quelque chose d'humide coula sur sa joue. Il pleurait. Pourquoi ? C'était une bonne question... Le jeune homme releva la tête, observant le ciel. Il pleuvrait sûrement ce soir...

* * *

><p>Voilà donc un chapitre de terminé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages et leur monde ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la proprité de J.K. Rowling. je ne me fais pas non plus d'argent sur son dos.

Pairing : HPDM et peut-être quelques autres...

Rated : M, pour l'instant.

Bonjour ! Voici donc le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Il faisait froid en ce soir de Noël. Les flocons se déversaient par milliers du ciel cotonneux. Cela aurait pu être magnifique, en d'autres circonstances. Oui...En d'autres circonstances. Car alors qu'aurait du régner une joie sans pareille, un désespoir sans fond emplissait le vaste manoir Serpentard installé au pôle Sud.

Installé autour d'une longue table en bois, rappelant celle de Poudlard, trois personnes, deux hommes et une femme, se dévisageaient silencieusement. Quelques heures auparavant, les rires résonnaient pourtant dans cette pièce. Un rire vrai, sans arrière-pensée...

-Êtes-vous sûr de ce que vous avancez Harry ? Demanda le plus vieux des deux hommes, un quarantenaire aux longs cheveux blonds, presque blanc.

-Je suis formel Lucius... C'est Severus lui-même qui m'a donné ces informations.

La femme, une blonde d'une grande beauté aux traits marqués par le temps, laissa échappé une larme. Tout était fini... Plus aucun espoir n'existait dans leur cœur à présent gelé.

-Harry...Là-bas, il y a Dray ! On...On ne peut pas rester là, sans rien faire !

-Je suis désolé Narcissa... Nous ne pouvons nous précipiter pour une cause perdue...

-COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS PROFERER DE TELLES CHOSES ?

Harry baissa le regard, fixait son assiette vide. Il aurait aimé avoir un Noël chaleureux, sans avoir à jouer un rôle de sauveur, ou autre. Etait-il maudit à ce point ? Pourquoi Narcissa ne pouvait comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Ses mains étaient liées. Son existence elle-même était tabou. Il ne devrait pas être là, avec eux, autour de cette table. Il aurait du mourir, ce jour-là... Il était mort, en un certain sens.

-Je suis désolé.

Il se leva de table, menaçant silencieusement les deux autres occupants de prendre la parole. Non...Personne dans ce monde ne pouvait le comprendre. Mais en même temps...Quelqu'un le voulait-il seulement ? Pourquoi prendrait-on la peine de tenter de comprendre un monstre. Merlin...Pourquoi l'avait-on sauvé ?

Le jeune sorcier de vingt-et-un an quitta la salle sans bruit, son pas aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre aussi grande que l'était la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Poudlard...Une époque révolue qui peuplait ses rêves. Dans ceux-ci, il se voyait souvent aux côtés d'un ange dans une étreinte passionnée.

Il s'allongea sur son lit en position fœtale, ramenant ses genoux sur sa poitrine pour les entourer de ses bras froids. Si froid...Tel le monstre qu'il était devenu.

Pitié...Faites que quelqu'un l'aide...

OoooOOoOoOooOoO

Une grande agitation avait envahi la base de l'ordre du phœnix. Molly Weasley s'agitait aux fourneaux, terminant les derniers préparatifs de noël. Ce jour spécial était devenu leur repère depuis cinq ans. Leur repère pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie qu'engendrait la guerre. Tous les membres se réunissaient donc autour d'une table décorée de divers objets farfelus.

Un rire gras résonna dans la salle à manger. Rémus Lupin venait de donner le début du banquer. Très vite, les bavardages emplirent la pièce, créant ainsi de merveilleux souvenirs. Ron discutait vivement avec Ginny, qui était toujours un peu déprimée en ce jour, songeant à toutes les fois ou elle avait rêvé de tenir la main du Traître, sans savoir qu'il les trahirait. Hermione et Blaise, de leur côté, discutait calmement, de tout et de rien, évitant simplement le sujet de la guerre. Sujet qui devenait de plus de plus difficile à oublier, la guerre faisant partir de leurs vies.

De son côté, Draco écoutait simplement les conversations, sans vraiment y prendre part. Il ne savait pourquoi mais cette fête lui laissait toujours un arrière-goût. L'idée que c'était ses défunts parents qui lui manquait l'avait effleuré mais il l'avait vite rejeté. En temps de guerre, les morts ne manquaient pas. Et bien que le départ de proches était toujours douloureux, il fallait passé outre. Alors pourquoi avait-il si froid ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si seul ? Il rêvait de caresses passionnées données par cet être oublié...

-Draco ? Tout va bien ?

-Oui Severus...J'ai juste un peu...Froid.

Son parrain le regarda, septique face à cette excuse. Il se leva, faisant volé son éternelle cape noire et revint, quelques minutes plus tard, une fiole dans les mains.

-Tiens. Bois-ça.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Severus ?

-Une potion pour te relaxer. Je sais que tu es tendu.

Severus ne dit rien d'autre, omettant de citer les vertus de cette potion qui renforcerait l'amnésie de son filleul. C'était pour son bien. Certaines choses ne devait pas être mises à jour...

Draco but l'écœurante mixture d'une traite et ses idées de chaleur, de tendresse et de tristesse dédié à cet être oublié se perdit, laissant de nouveau ce vide en lui. Il fronça les sourcils, en proie à une grande concentration. Il avait beau se torturer les méninges, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Severus lui faisait boire des potions d'amnésie. Car il n'était pas idiot, il avait vite comprit ce qu'il buvait. Le jeune homme n'était pas doué en potion pour rien.

Décidant finalement de s'abandonner à l'ivresse comme ses comparses, il se détendit et enchaîna les verres, tenant très vite des discours sur des éclairs peuplant ses rêves sans raison apparente.

OoooOOoOoOooOoO

La température déjà très basse diminua, laissant sur les meubles de fin cristaux blancs. Narcissa s'immobilisa sur sa chaise et patienta, en gentille hôte. Lucius, moins conciliant se leva et dévisagea le déclencheur du refroidissement, d'un air à la fois amicale et insolent.

-Bonjour. Bienvenue chez vous, vil serpent.

Le nouveau venu, un beau jeune homme à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux noirs toisa de ses yeux gris l'effronté avant de laisser échapper un rire sonore. Il ne laissait voir cette façade de sa personne qu'à ses proches et profitait grandement de cette décharge de tension.

-Merci Lucius ! Hel', Rowen' et l'autre griffy vous remettent le bonjour! Tiens ! Je ne vois pas mon petit lion...Où est-donc Harry ?

-Je suppose qu'il doit être dans sa chambre à démoraliser...

-Ah ? Un problème peut-être ? Je peux aller le voir ?

-...Et bien...A mon souvenir, sa captivité le met un peu sur les nerfs, plus les nouvelles que nous venons de recevoir...Vous serez bien courageux pour aller le voir...

-Oh...Je vois. Des mauvaises nouvelles alors...C'est...Dérangeant...

Narcissa se relava vivement de sa chaise, outrée par les propos quelle jugeait léger.

-Dérangeant ? C'est abominable ! Et Harry ne veut même pas agir ! Je sais qu'il est limité, mais de là à ne rien faire !

-Narcissa...Veuillez me pardonnez si je vous ai choqué par mes propos. Par dérangeant, je voulais dire que je faisais une affaire personnelle de tout ce qui attristé Harry. Et veuillez le pardonnez également quand il dit ne rien pouvoir faire. Si Harry sort de cette propriété, il mourra.

-Je...Je ne comprends pas... C'est pourtant lui qui est venu nous sauver...

-Certes...Mais à quel prix...Marmonna l'homme aux cheveux couleur de nuit.

Lucius déposa une main sur la frêle épaule de sa femme, la pressant légèrement. Par ce simple geste, il fit passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, la calmant ainsi. Lui aussi, il se rappelait le jour où Voldemort avait découvert leur rôle d'espion. Il avait bien cru ne jamais revoir le visage aimant de sa femme. Mais Harry était intervenu, telle une ombre invisible. Jamais le couple n'avaient cherchés à comprendre comment et pourquoi celui que tous nommaient le traître les avait sauvé, comprenant que cela ne les regardaient pas. Mais maintenant que l'homme y repensait, Harry avait bel et bien semblé blessé, alors qu'aucun sort n'avait réussit à l'atteindre, étant invisible.

-Salazar... Qu'est vraiment Harry ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous répondre. Maintenant, je vais quitter cette jolie pièce pour rejoindre mon protégé.

Et le serpent quitta la pièce, se faufilant dans les couloirs pour rejoindre l'être qu'il avait appris à considérer comme son fils. Fils qu'il désirait protéger plus que tout.

Il entra dans la chambre, sombre, sans prendre la peine de frapper, sachant bien que le brun n'ignorait rien de sa présence au manoir.

-Bonjour Harry. Lui dit-il d'une voix douce, jusqu'alors inconnue de beaucoup.

Un corps frêle et tremblant se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras, pleurant et menaçant de s'écrouler à tout instant.

-Harry...Calme-toi mon ange...

-Sal'...Je...Je veux sortir...Me battre...J'en peux plus...J'ai l'impression d'étouffer !

-Et bien...Moi qui pensais recevoir ton poing dans mon magnifique visage.

Harry rigola un peu, évacuant son stress et releva la tête, plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui de son vis à vis, où se reflétait une profonde inquiétude.

-J'y ai pensé... Lui dit-il avant de lui donner ledit coup de poing. En douceur, évidement.

Salazar se massa la joue, proférant en même temps des menaces silencieuses au jeune sorcier.

-Sal'...Quand vais-je sortir ?

-Tu n'es pas bien ici ?

-C'est un beau manoir...Je l'aime beaucoup...Mais je me sens seul et inutile. Je veux participer à cette guerre. Ou du moins, je veux me battre. Pas me sacrifier, comme beaucoup d'idiot le font. Je veux me battre pour vivre. Avec ma nouvelle puissance. Et je veux vivre...Après...Peut-être. Je veux sentir mon cœur battre à nouveau., comme avant.

-Harry...Peux-tu réellement te battre ? Sais-tu ce que tu es ? En as-tu seulement conscience ? La magie elle-même s'est battue pour que tu vives ! Il n'existe pas un deuxième être comme toi en ce monde !

-Je le sais Sal'...mais ta cage dorée est en train de m'empoisonner. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce que j'étais. Mais laisse-moi rêver, s'il te plaît. Juste un peu, le temps que ce rêve éphémère s'achève. _Il_ ne reviendra pas vers moi. Je le sais. Je suis un monstre...

Deux bras puissants le poussèrent contre un torse musclé, le rassurant. Une étreinte comme il aurait du en recevoir de ses parents, plus jeune. C'était doux, chaleureux. Était-ce ça, que l'on ressentait dans une famille ? Si oui, c'était bien...

Salazar sortit un collier en argent de sa poche. Dessus, il était gravé un serpent qui s'enroulait sur le corps d'un lion. Du lierre sculpté entourait toute la médaille. L'homme le passa autour du cou d'Harry. Ce dernier releva sa tête, dévisageant son père adoptif. Pourquoi lui donnait-il ce collier ? Il y tenait tant...On ne devait pas donner de tels objets à un monstre comme lui... Alors, pourquoi ?

-Sal'...Ce bijoux...

-Prends-le Harry. Il te sera plus utile qu'à moi.

-Mais- Commença le jeune homme, perturbé que l'on lui offre quelque chose.

-Harry, l'interrompit Salazar. Si tu veux réellement te battre, prends-le. Sans lui, tu ne pourras pas vraiment avoir un rôle dans cette guerre. Tu as bien vu ce que t'as coûté le sauvetage de Lucius et Narcissa. Alors prends ce bijoux. Il te permettra de rester dehors, tant que tu reviens ici au moins une fois par semaine. C'est un artefact puissant.

-Comment...Te remercier ?

-En sauvant l'être que tu aimes, je suppose... Et n'oublies jamais, tu es un enfant de la magie. Elle te protégera. Et puis, Ly'ril est avec toi.

-Oui... Puis-je toujours utiliser tout mes pouvoirs avec ce bijoux ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça...

L'homme du passé embrassa doucement le front du brun, réchauffant légèrement la peau glacée. La peau d'un être qu'il ne considérait pas comme un monstre, à l'instar d'Harry. Non, lui, il le considérait comme un cadeau de la magie. La magie qui avait elle-même sauvé le jeune homme. Oui...Harry était un être magnifique...

-Tu es beau petit lion...

Harry cala sa tête dans le cou du sorcier, masquant ainsi sa gêne.

-Ne dis pas des choses comme ça s'il te plaît. Surtout quand tu sais quel monstre je suis...

Salazar soupira. Il était inutile de répondre. Son fils ne changerait jamais d'avis. Enfin...Jamais...Un personne aurait put le changer. Encore fallait-il que celle-ci ne le rejette pas après avoir appris.

-Harry... Après la guerre... Veux-tu venir vivre au château ? Hel' s'inquiète beaucoup, tu sais... Rowen' n'arrête pas de tourner en rond, ce qui est hautement agaçant, et Godric... Ce stupide lion ne cesse de répéter, je cite « décidément, les Gryffondor sont vraiment les meilleurs. Il suffit de voir Harry pour le voir ! » Alors...Enfin...Tu manques à tout le monde, quoi !

-Je...Je ne sais pas Sal'. Ça dépendra...

« Ça dépendra de _lui_... » Se dit le serpent, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres fines.

OoooOOoOoOooOoO

Draco se leva et quitta la table, titubant légèrement. Ses pensées étaient floues et sa vision semblaient réduites à un mètre devant lui. Au-delà de cette distance, le jeune homme ne distinguait que quelques taches de couleurs. C'était...Beau. Il se sentait libre, heureux. Mais alors qu'il posait un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, Draco glissa et retomba au sol, le regard fixant le plafond. Quel magnifique plafond, d'ailleurs. Tout noir, de poussière probablement. Le blond se releva, se massant par la même occasion le bas du dos. Merlin qu'il avait mal. Sa main se déplaça pour arriver jusqu'à l'emplacement de son cœur. Là aussi, il avait mal. C'était bizarre comme sensation. Il n'était pas tombé de face pourtant. Peut-être était-il malade. Si oui, il devait tout de suite demander une potion à Severus. Mais pour ça, il fallait retourner au salon...Et se détourner de ce magnifique plafond... Tout noir... Sauf si son parrain venait à lui... Oh, quelle merveilleuse idée !

-SEVY-EUH ! Hurla Draco, tout souriant.

L'homme en noir, comme le beau plafond, arriva en courant, visiblement inquiet. Pourquoi était-il inquiet ? Il n'y avait pas le feu ! Le feu... C'était rouge. Du rouge, ça irait bien sur le plafond.

-Qu'y a-t-il Draco ? Tu es blessé ? Il y a un problème ?

-Y faudrait met' du rougeuh au si beauuuu plafond !

-... Tu as bu.

- Hey ? Mais qu'est-c'que tu raconteuh Sevy ? Ah ! Ça r'commenceuh ! Sevy, j'ai maleuh !

Severus regarda son filleul, inquiet. Celui-ci était complètement saoul, s'il devait jugé par ce qu'il voyait – ou par l'odeur. Mais surtout, le blond était en larmes, sa main crispée sur son torse, à l'emplacement de couer.

-Draco ? Tout va bien ?

-J'ai...J'ai si maleuh ! Comme si on m'avait volé quelque chose...D'existentiel !

L'homme enlaça tendrement le jeune sorcier, tentant de le réconforter. Depuis le début, il savait que jamais il n'aurait du écouter Pottercar Draco en souffrirait. Mais en même temps, sa conscience lui soufflait que c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour tous et que c'était sûrement Potter qui souffrait le plus. Après tout, ce qui est oublié ne peut nous faire de mal. Potter, lui, n'avait rien oublié...

Toujours en tenant fermement Draco dans ses bras, il monta les marches et allongea le jeune homme dans sa chambre, le bordant doucement avant de quitter la pièce. Demain, la vie reprendrait et ce moment d'égarement serait oublié. Lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Et voilà donc le fin de ce chapitre 2. Review ?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages et leur monde ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la proprité de J.K. Rowling. je ne me fais pas non plus d'argent sur son dos.

Pairing : HPDM et peut-être quelques autres...

Rated : M, pour l'instant.

Voilà le chapitre 3 ! Merci pour vos review, elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ^+^ J'spère que ce chapitre vous plaira également !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Quelque chose de chaud caressait son visage, tel le souffle d'un amant. Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux, et vit que le soleil était déjà levé. Il était en effet rare que le jeune homme dorme si longtemps. Le plus souvent, il se réveillait en sursaut suite à un cauchemar, dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir.

Il quitta le lieu réconfortant qu'était son lit pour se diriger vers sa fenêtre. Un rituel qu'il effectuait chaque matin et soir, seul moment où son masque se retirait. Dehors, l'ambiance contrastait grandement avec le ciel, si bleu et lumineux.

Les cadavres, toujours plus nombreux chaque jours, traînaient dans la rue. Personne n'avait pris la peine de les retirer, laissant la nature faire son travail. Ce qui expliquait le fait que certains corps se trouvaient en état de décomposition avancée. La plupart étaient des moldus, récalcitrant au titre d'esclave.

Se détournant de la vision macabre, Draco sortit de sa chambre et descendit dans la cuisine d'où sortait une odeur alléchante. Molly l'accueillit, un grand sourire sur son visage jovial. Elle semblait même amusée de le voir se réveiller si tard et en profita.

-Bonjour Draco ! Ron et Hermione t'attendent dans la bibliothèque pour un bilan.

Le blond grinça des dents. Se réveiller après un gryffondor, quel honte ! Tout le monde savait que ceux-ci se révélaient généralement être de véritables marmottes, ne se levant que pour manger. Un instant...Il venait d'agir comme ça ! Oh Merlin, était-il maudit ?

Mangeant vite, et élégamment, Draco finit son repas et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du « manoir ». Elle était assez grande, plutôt bien fournie, malgré que la plupart des livres concernaient la magie noire et les traditions des Sang-purs. Bref, beaucoup de blabla pour rien.

-Bonjour Draco ! Lança Hermione, amicalement.

Mais celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ne hochant que légèrement la tête en guise de salut. Hermione ne s'en formalisa pas, connaissant le sorcier. Elle lui sourit et commença son exposé. Parfois, Ron soulevait quelques point, en excellent stratège. Sinon, ils ne faisaient qu'écouter la jeune femme.

La réunion touchait à sa fin quand Hermione toucha le bras du blond, lui demandant silencieusement un tête-à-tête. Ils attendirent que Ron sorte de la pièce et la brune prit la parole, quelque peu gênée.

-Dra...Draco...Je ne sais pas comment te l'annoncer mais...

-Vas-y, je t'écoute. Et n'hésite pas, rien ne peut plus me choquer.

-Bien. J'ai des nouvelles de tes parents. Ils paraient qu'ils sont vivants. Ce n'est pas sûr, ne te fait pas de faux espoirs. Mais ce n'est pas le mage noir qui les a...Enfin, voilà. Selon mes sources, quelque chose d'invisible les a sortit de là, il y a environ quatre ans.

Vivants...Ses parents étaient peut-être vivants ! Une douce chaleur prit place dans son ventre. Il ne devait pas pleurer...Non, il était fort. Il remercia froidement Hermione, son masque toujours en place, et repartit. Ils avaient une mission dangereuse ce soir. Ils devaient sauver un groupe de sorciers, anciens camarades de Poudlard, qui s'étaient révoltaient et fait prendre par des mangemorts. Ils se trouvaient actuellement à Azkaban et l'ordre devait les sortir à tout prix, certaines détenus ayant d'importantes informations sur leur organisation.

OoooOOoOoOooOoO

Longeant les murs froids et humides de la prison, trois silhouettes encapuchonnaient se déplaçaient silencieusement, indifférentes aux bruits de combats autour d'elles. Leur but était simple : libérer les prisonniers. Les sorts qui fusaient de toutes parts, mangemorts se battant contre l'ordre, le bien contre le mal, tout cela ne les regardaient pas. Et bien que deux d'entre elles mourraient d'envie de rejoindre leurs alliés, elles n'en montraient rien. Le troisième avaient été très clair. Il acceptait de participer à la guerre, mais il fallait suivre ses ordres.

Personne ne faisaient attention à elles, trop occupé à se battre pour la victoire. Trop occupé à se battre pour une cause perdue. Quelqu'un se rendait-il compte que l'ordre ne servait à rien, si ce n'est faire enragé Voldemort ? Non, probablement que non. Même sans le Traître du côté du bien, ils continuaient de se « suicider ».

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, la première silhouette ne vit pas immédiatement le corps propulsé contre le mur qu'il longeait. Et c'est uniquement lorsque son pied rencontra ledit corps qu'il s'arrêta. Il suivit des yeux le corps fin et remonta vers le visage de l'inconnu... Pas si inconnu que ça. Son regard émeraude se perdit dans deux orbes argentées. C'étaient celles-ci qui l'avaient attirées au début chez cet être magnifique. Puis, ce fut l'envie de découvrir la texture de ces longs cheveux blonds. Ensuite, tout s'était emmêlés et avait été très vite. Il avait découvert la chaleur de sa peau si pâle, la tendresse dont cet être pouvait faire preuve, la douceur de ses lèvres,... Il ressentit une vive chaleur aux creux des reins alors que leurs regards ne se quittaient pas.

Dans celui de son vis à vis, Harry vit beaucoup de déception et de tristesse. Et le jeune homme retint ses larmes. Pourquoi devait-il toujours rendre triste cet ange si pur ?

Harry baissa les yeux, rompant le contact et enjamba le blond, lançant silencieusement un sort de protection à ce dernier. Ignorant le regard meurtrier des deux personnes derrière lui, il continua son chemin. Ils étaient découverts, il ne fallait pas traîner ici. Ils se rendirent au cachots. Harry était puissant, il le savait. Il marcha lentement, lançant des sorts verts, comme ses yeux, sur tous les prisonniers ayant perdu toutes possibilité de retour. C'est à dire beaucoup. Certains étaient devenus fous, définitivement. Mais il y avait aussi ceux qui étaient blessés, mortellement. Ceux-là, ils lui souriaient tristement avant de recevoir le sort.

Les autres, Harry ouvraient leurs cellules et continuait son chemin, comme toujours. Ils survivraient, soignés par ses deux comparses. Et puis, Ly'ril était avec eux, surveillant Harry de près et aidant aussi à soigner. Le brun arriva à la cellule d'une jeune femme blonde. Elle avait visiblement été torturée et Harry sentit son cœur froid se serrer. Il ouvrit sa porte et s'approcha. Elle le regarda rêveusement. Beaucoup de gens la prenaient pour une folle mais lui savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était lucide, juste un peu trop pour le reste du monde.

-Bonjour Harry. Ça fait longtemps. Comment vas-tu ?

-Ne serait-ce pas à moi de te demander ça ?

-Je vais bien. Il fait beau dehors ?... Dis, pourquoi ne m'achèves-tu pas ?

-Luna...Je ne peux-

-Harry...Je vais mourir, tu le sais, non ?

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas Il ne le _voulait_ pas.

-Je peux te soigner !

-Non...C'est impossible...

-Si ! Tu verras ! Ly'ril, viens ! Elle a besoin d'aide !

-Harry...S'il te plaît...

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, blessée. Il chercha, longtemps, la jolie lueur qui l'avait toujours amusé chez elle, en vain. Elle n'avait plus cette innocence. Il ne restait plus qu'une femme brisée par la vie et n'aspirant qu'à retrouver sa sérénité d'antan. Et visiblement, il était sa porte de sortie. Ravalant ses larmes, il leva sa baguette et dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Avada...Kedavra.

Le sort vert sortit de sa baguette et toucha le corps frêle. Il s'en approcha, lui jeta un recurvite et un sort qui la déshabilla. Là, regardant ailleurs, il jeta un sort pour l'habiller correctement. Des habits qui la représentait. Un t-shirt arc-en-ciel, un pantalon mauve vif et une paire de converse verte à pois bleues. C'était...Original. C'était elle. Il lui ferma les yeux et embrassa tendrement son front désormais froid, comme lui. Il baissa ensuite les yeux vers le sol et sourit. Dans la poussière de la cellule, un mot ensanglanté était inscrit. « _Merci _». Il se releva et continua son chemin. Comme toujours.

Luna fut la seule de ses amis qu'il eut à tuer. Les autres ne le reconnurent pas et semblaient en meilleur état, sûrement arrivés ici plus récemment. Quand il eut fini de libérer les prisonniers, il se retourna vers ses deux compagnons de fortune et attendit qu'ils finissent. Le reste ne les regardaient pas. Si l'ordre récupéraient la prison, ce serait déjà un pas de fait. Et il y aurait participer. Il regarda les libérés et décida de faire autre chose. Il demanda à Ly'ril de lui prêter ses pouvoirs. La petite fée vola jusqu'à lui et se mordit le doigt, faisant apparaître une goutte de sang. Il fit de même et et tous deux mélangèrent leurs sang. Une fois fait, il lança de puissant accio. Les baguettes de certains prisonniers arrivèrent et se posèrent docilement dans sa main. Sûrement étaient-elles dans une pièce d'Azkaban. Les autres, probablement cassées ou scellées devraient être remplacées. Il redistribua les baguettes à leurs propriétaires, qui s'empressèrent d'aller combattre, sans poser de questions.

Il croisa le regard de Narcissa et y vit de la reconnaissance et de l'espoir. Curieusement, il en fut heureux. Mais il n'en montra rien, préférant garder son marque impassible. Un monstre comme lui devait être insensible... Il n'était pas humain et n'avait aucun droit de montrer de l'humanité. Sauf en _sa_ présence. Sal' était le seul à qui il montrait ses larmes. Parce que lui seul savait...Pour l'instant. Et s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci le regardait comme un objet précieux, il en était un peu heureux.

Harry lança un dernier sort de protection, très puissant et combinant l'énergie elfique, humaine, et pure.. A l'extérieur d'Azkaban, une grande auréole rouge et or entourait à présent l'île. Vidé d'énergie, il regarda Narcissa et Lucius. Ces derniers s'avancèrent et lui s'accrochèrent à lui. Harry sortit son médaillon de sa cape, le sortit et murmura des mots en langage elfique. Aussitôt, ils se volatilisèrent, ne laissant aucune trace derrière eux.

OoooOOoOoOooOoO

La bataille faisait rage et les sorts fusaient de toutes parts. L'ordre était entré dans la prison sans se faire repéré, ce qui en soi restait un exploit. Ce qu'ils n'avaient cependant pas prévu, c'était que tant de mangemorts surveilleraient Azkaban. Ceux-ci leur étaient tombé dessus, en surnombre et depuis, Draco se battaient avec rage. Il ne vit cependant pas l'expelliarmus qui le percuta, le propulsant directement contre un mur. Sonné, il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'un pied le percuta doucement. Il leva les yeux et vit une silhouette encapuchonnée. Le blond ne l'avait pas remarqué et hésité sur la marcha à suivre. Était-elle mangemort ou allié ? Vu la cape, sûrement du côté des ténèbres...C'est alors que la silhouette releva la tête et Draco en eut le souffle coupé. Deux orbes émeraudes le fixaient. Car en relevant la tête, Draco, qui était sous l'inconnu, voyait sous le capuchon. Et ces yeux, cette peau hâlée, et ces cheveux noirs- bien que plus longs que dans ses souvenirs – Draco les reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était son ennemi, son rival de toujours. Alors c'était vrai... Potter était du côté du mal. Étrangement, il en fut triste et déçu. De plus, aucun sentiment ne se réfléchissait dans les deux orbes vertes autrefois pleines de vie. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Potter continua son chemin sans se retourner et le blond put apercevoir deux autres silhouettes. Mais il ne vit pas leurs visages. Elles avaient enfoncé leurs capuchons aussi bas que possible et remonter leurs cols noirs. Elles passèrent, sans un mot. Encore troublé par cette apparition, Draco vit trop tard le sort de mort qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il se prépara au choc, fermant les yeux, mais jamais celui-ci ne survint. Quand il rouvrit ses paupières, il vit une auréole bleue l'entourait et le sort se faire rejeter contre l'ennemi. Un bouclier...Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait fait. Sûrement était-ce quelqu'un de l'ordre, il demanderait plus tard.

Il se releva et se replongea dans le combat, tentant d'oublier Potter. Potter et toujours Potter. Ce petit prétentieux, ex-sauveur du monde, le Traître... Pourquoi devrait-il l'oublier ? Au contraire, il le dirait aux autres. C'est avec cette mentalité qu'il relança les sorts, enchaînant sans compter les sorts de morts, de tortures et autres. Sans remords. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'éprouvait plus rien en tuant un ennemi.

Plus le combat continuait, plus l'ordre reculait, en minorité. Les mangemorts devenaient de plus en plus agressifs et cruels. L'ordre allaient perdre, et ils n'avaient aucune issue de secours. C'était fini. Draco ne pouvait plus espérait que l'on leur laisse la vie sauve. Mais bon, les miracles n'existaient pas alors...

Alors que tout espoir semblaient perdus, un cri de guerre retentit. Tous se retournèrent vers la source du bruit et virent les prisonniers, armés de leurs baguettes. Et la bataille reprit, plus sanglante que jamais, sans que personne ne comprennent rien.

La vue des prisonniers libres semblait avoir encouragé les membres de l'ordre et curieusement, ils gagnèrent. Mais aucun cri de victoire ne vint troubler le silence pesant qui régnait dans Azkaban. Comment comprendre ? Ils venaient libérer des prisonniers et ceux-ci...Se libéraient tout seuls ? C'étaient...Incompréhensible.

-Où sont les autres ? Demanda sérieusement Severus, brisant ainsi le calme sinistre.

Un prisonnier maigre et ensanglanté, bien qu'aucune blessure n'étaient visibles, se détacha des autres et s'approcha. Draco vit des larmes roulaient sur les joues poussiéreuses de ses alliés.

-Neville...Murmura Hermione, émue.

Neville l'ignora et regarda Severus, une tristesse visible dans ses yeux.

-Venez.

Et ce fut tout ce qu'il dit, d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop crié. L'ordre suivit les prisonniers, chacun se demandant ce qu'ils allaient trouvé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux cellules, ils ne virent d'abord que des gens souriant tristement, indemnes de toutes blessures. Il n'y avait que le sang sur leurs vêtements et leur corps qui pouvait témoigné de ce qu'ils avaient enduré. Puis, en s'avançant, ils virent un cauchemar. Des cadavres. Des cadavres rigides dans leurs cellules. Certains souriaient, d'autres non. Et puis, il y eut _sa_ cellule. Celle de Luna. Hermione hurla et se jeta sur le corps de leur amie. Qui n'avait pas sa place ici. Elle était habillée, propre, mais blessée. Et la cellule était sale, ensanglantée. Draco s'avança, plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de la brune. Et il vit ce mot. Étrange, écrit avec du sang dans la poussière. Il le pointa du doigt et Hermione le regarda. « _Merci _». Qu'était-il arrivé à la blonde rêveuse pour qu'elle soit heureuse de mourir. Et surtout, qui l'avait tué ? Ils aurait pu la soigner, ses blessures étaient certes graves, mais pas mortelles.

-Qui ? Demanda Hermione aux survivants, d'une voix basse et rageuse.

-On ne l'a pas vu. Il portait un capuchon. Ils étaient trois, tous cachés. Le chef ouvrait les cellules et tuait les fous et les blessés les plus graves. Les deux autres nous ont soignés. Après, le chef a fait un truc bizarre et nous a donné des baguettes. Pas à tous, seulement aux propriétaires de celles qu'il a trouvé. Dirent les prisonniers, après quelques minutes de réflexion et de mise en commun.

-Il a aussi fait un truc bizarre... Un sort que je ne connais pas... Annonça Seamus, prisonnier qui n'avait pas retrouvé sa baguette.

Draco n'écoutait plus depuis que le mot capuchon avait été prononcer. Potter les aurait-il aidé ? Non, c'était insensé. Pourquoi celui qui a tué Dumbledor les aiderait-il maintenant ?

-Il y a autre chose. Avant de faire le truc étrange, il a appelé quelqu'un qui s'appelle Ly'ril. Je crois donc qu'ils étaient quatre. Continua Seamus.

Draco soupira. Ce n'était donc pas Potter. Il n'y avait que trois personnes avec Potter.

-Potter était là. Je l'ai croisé. Lança Draco, aucune émotion ne passant dans sa voix froide et monocorde.

Le silence se fit, vite brisé par des insultes, des cris de colère et autres, visant le Traître.

-SILENCE ! Hurla Severus par-dessus le bruit pour se faire entendre.

Personne excepté Draco ne le remarqua mais il brillait dans les yeux de son parrain une étrange émotion. Si le blond ne connaissait pas celui-ci, il jurerait que Severus était heureux.

-Oui, Potter était là. Et alors ? Il fallait bien vous attendre à le croiser un jour ou l'autre. Alors maintenant, partons avant que Voldemort ne renvoie d'autres de ses sbir...

Rémus arriva en catastrophe dans les cachots, interrompant Severus qui le fusilla des yeux. Le loup-garou l'ignora, visiblement affolé. Il se passait quelque chose dehors, c'était certain.

-Des mangemorts et des détraqueurs attaquent Azkaban.

-Attaquent ? Demanda Hermione, troublée. Pourquoi ne rentrent-ils pas tout simplement ? Que voulez-vous dire Rémus ?

-Suivez-moi vite !

Draco, Hermione, Ron et Severus suivirent Rémus au pas de course, tous se posant des questions. Que se passait-il ? Ils débouchèrent au dehors, totalement à découvert. S'ils ne faisaient pas confiance au lycanthrope, ils auraient probablement crié à l'embuscade. Mais non. Alors qu'ils passaient le pavillon de la prison, ils se figèrent. Azkaban était entouré d'une étrange auréole rouge et or, couleur typique des gryffondor. Les détraqueurs passaient au travers et retombaient inertes dans la mer. Les mangemorts, eux, les regardaient avec haine.

Draco se demanda une dernière fois si Potter n'était pas derrière tout ça, avant de baisser la tête. Non...C'était impossible. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence et cesser d'écouter cette voix dans sa tête. Potter était un Traître. Il n'y pouvait rien et n'était pas coupable de ça. Sans un regard vers l'arrière, il repartit à l'intérieur chercher les autres. Ils ne leur rester plus qu'à transplaner, si la barrière le permettait. Sinon, il avait déjà détruit les barrières anti-transplanage de la prison.

OoooOOoOoOooOoO

Harry, Narcissa et Lucius atterrirent durement sur le carrelage du salon. Aucun ne se plaignit cependant. Ils étaient heureux. Après des années passées dans un cocon, ils reprenaient du service. La blonde regarda tendrement le jeune sorcier et l'enlaça.

-Merci Harry. Tu ne sais pas combien je suis heureuse de voir que tu as sauvé mon fils.

Le brun répondit à l'étreinte quelques secondes avant de se reculer et de repartir vers sa chambre. Ses pieds semblaient frôlé le sol, tant il était silencieux et gracieux. Ses longs cheveux noirs se mouvaient en même temps que lui, donnant au tableau une impression féerique. Tournant le dos à Lucius et Narcissa, il ne vit pas le regard que ceux-ci affichaient, troublés par la beauté du jeune homme.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il appela Ly'ril. Celle-ci apparut dans un nuage de fumée dorée et se posa sur son épaule.

-Harry ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu dois être fatigué...

-Merci Ly'ril. Sans toi, tout ceci n'aurait pas été possible.

-Tu peux me remercier avec ton gâteau, tu sais ?

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire triste.

-Je sais...Mais pas maintenant. Peux-tu porter une lettre s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr Harry !

-Merci...Tiens.

Et la petite fée disparut de sa vision, le laissant avec ses sombres pensées. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne dormirait pas. Il ne cessait de revoir Luna. Luna et ses yeux si tristes. Luna qui le regardait rêveusement, tel son sauveur. Mais il ne l'était pas. Il ne le serait jamais. Il l'avait tué. Et Draco savait sûrement que c'était lui. Il devait le détester encore plus... Le voir comme un monstre...

Merlin...Que n'aurait-il pas donner pour mourir ! Mais non, il ne pouvait pas. Il était un monstre. Pas un humain. Les humains si bons comme Luna ont le droit au repos. Pas lui. Lui était une créature dont l'existence était tabou... Il le savait... Il n'avait pas besoin que Draco le lui rappelle en le regardant comme _ça _!

Finalement, il réussit à s'endormir, des larmes dévalent ses joues hâlées si froides. Il aimait tant dormir...Dormir, c'était ressembler à un mort... Ce qu'il aurait du être.

OoooOOoOoOooOoO

_« S. J'ai reçu la chance de participer à cette guerre. Je me battrais avec ce que j'ai. Je ne me lancerai cependant pas dans des missions suicides comme le font souvent les membres de l'ordre. Nos deux amis communs vont bien. Votre dernière victoire est vôtre. Le lord ne peut la récupérer. _

_Je ne vous en veux pas de m'avoir mentit. Cela m'a permit de viv... _( mot raturé plusieurs fois )_ de passer le temps de façon plus ou moins agréable ces dernières années. Continuez à espionner pour moi, s'il vous plaît. Et n'hésitez pas à me parler de vos missions futures. Je verrais si je dois apporter mon aide._

_Le poison avance-t-il ? J'avoue avoir hâte que la guerre se termine pour tester la preuve de votre talent._

_P. »_

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages et leur monde ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la proprité de J.K. Rowling. je ne me fais pas non plus d'argent sur son dos.

Pairing : HPDM et peut-être quelques autres...

Rated : M, pour l'instant.

/!\ Les chapitres sortiront un peu plus lentement. Je m'en excuse profondément, mais l'école a recommencé et avec elle, son lot d'interrogations et de devoirs. Je ferais évidement mon possible pour les sortir, et les réécrire, le plus vite possible. Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre, je l'espère, compréhension. Parce que bon, j'imagine que vous le savez tou(te)s, l'école c'est important et mes études passent donc avant. Je suis dans une année difficile et si je me relâche maintenant... c'est fini U...U. Sur ce, je vais stopper mon monologue et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^

* * *

><p>Dans les sous-sol de Square Grimmaurd, l'ex-professeur de potion était penché au-dessus d'un chaudron. Le contenu de celui-ci, d'une jolie couleur carmine, arracha un léger sourire, bien que mélancolique, à l'homme. C'était presque parfait. Il ne manquait plus qu'un ingrédient et l'effet serait irréversible. A présent, Severus n'avait plus qu'à trouvé qu'est-ce qu'il manquait.<p>

Il se recula légèrement, admirant une dernière fois son œuvre d'art. Le meilleur poison de sa carrière. Le plus meurtrier : inodore, indolore, bientôt incolore...Bref, un poison indétectable et sans antidote. Du moins, il ne comptait pas en créer un. Après tout, cette potion ne serait utilisée qu'une seule fois. Ensuite...Il détruirait toutes les preuves de son invention. Si le poison devait tombé entre de mauvaises mains, cela créerait une hécatombe et ça...

Severus soupira et quitta son laboratoire. Il chercha longuement son filleul, inquiet. Car depuis la mission à Azkaban, il trouvait le blond étrange. Distrait, triste, éteint... Tout cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il devait s'être passé quelque chose.

Le potioniste franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait de la chambre de Draco et frappa à la porte. Une voix douce mais froide lui répondit, lui autorisant l'entrée. Il pénétra dans l'antre et se figea. Draco semblait si... Fatigué. Il avait les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas plaqués en arrière, contrairement à l'habitude du blond. Les yeux argentés étaient ternes, toute vie semblait avoir déserté le jeune homme.

-Draco... Qu'as-tu ? Tu peux me parler tu sais... Dit Severus, doucement.

Son filleul comptait beaucoup pour lui et il s'efforçait d'être la figure paternelle qu'il manquait au blond. Il arrêterait ce rôle, évidement, quand Lucius reviendrait. Mais pour l'instant, il se comportait avec le jeune homme tendrement. Et cela satisfaisait ce dernier. C'était comme un accord muet, entre eux deux.

-Severus... Je...

Draco inspira doucement, remettant ses idées en place. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire était osé, mais il devait affirmer ses convictions, une bonne fois pour toutes. Qu'importe si personne ne le comprenait, qu'importe si personne ne tentait de le comprendre... Il parlerait et assumerait. Le blond souffla, évacuant par la même occasion la tristesse qu'il ressentait depuis la mission où Potter avait été aperçu.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi... Beaucoup. Tu sais, avant, je croyais que Potter était innocent. Il me semblait si...Gentil. Et c'était ça, je crois, qui me dégoûtait. Comment quelqu'un pouvait se montrer si...Parfait en temps de trouble ? Je ne comprenais pas et pour ça, je le haïssais. Mais tu sais, quand tout le monde le prenait pour un meurtrier, je n'étais pas sûr de tout ça... Je croyais encore à son innocence.. Puis, il n'est pas revenu prouver son innocence et je me suis fait à son statut de traître... Mais là, le revoir sur ce champ de bataille... J'ai...J'étouffe... Je me rends compte qu'il nous a _vraiment_ trahi. Et curieusement, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir... Comme si, je comprenais que ce n'était pas si simple... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Son parrain n'avait pas bougé un seul muscle depuis le début de son monologue et l'avait écouté consciencieusement. Mais à présent, celui-ci semblait...Perturbé. Il repartit en murmurant quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à « Trompé... Lien plus fort que prévu... Tout oublié... Prévenir... ». Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de se poser beaucoup de questions. Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus revenait, une fiole dans les mains.

-Bois-ça. Tu te sentiras mieux.

-C'est...

-La même qu'à Noël, oui.

Draco regarda son parrain quelques instants avant de soupirer. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devrait boire cette potion d'amnésie et il en avait plus qu'assez. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas récupérer sa mémoire ?

-Je refuse de boire cette potion.

-Dra- Commença Severus, légèrement agacé.

-Non. Je veux récupérer ma mémoire et ce n'est certainement pas ce truc infecte qui le fera !

-Draco ! Arrêtes tout de suite de faire l'enfant et bois-ça !

-Severus ! Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me souvenir ? C'est ma vie !

Le blond commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Son masque se fissurait, lentement mais sûrement. Et une fois qu'il montrerait son « vrai » lui aux autres, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire marche arrière.

-Draco... Ce n'est pas le moment... Tu te souviendras, un jour. Mais pas maintenant. Alors bois-ça.

Et Draco baissa la tête, abandonnant sa rébellion. Severus était plus fort que lui... Il n'y pouvait rien. Pour l'instant. De plus, il faisait confiance à son parrain. Si celui-ci l'obligeait à ingérer cette mixture, alors il devait onéir. N'est-ce pas ?

Il acquiesça et but d'une traite l'infâme liquide. Étrangement, ses pensées concernant Potter devinrent floues. Elles étaient toujours là mais lui semblaient... Stupides, sans intérêt. Et là, il commença à se poser des questions.

Il existait plusieurs types de potions d'amnésie. Il y avait celle qui rendait amnésique, et celle qui renforçait l'amnésie. Dans le cas présent, il s'agissait de la deuxième solution. Ce que Draco n'expliquait pas, en revanche, c'était pourquoi Potter devenait moins important à ses yeux, mais pas le reste. Il se souvenait avoir vu le traître, s'être questionner sur lui, mais ne parvenait plus à saisir pourquoi s'était-il ennuyé à chercher une raison au comportement du brun. Parce bon, avouons-le, Potter n'était en aucun cas son sujet favori...

-Draco ? Tu vas mieux ?

-Je me sens plus léger, tout à coup. Merci Sev'

Celui-ci hocha la tête et quitta la chambre du blond, lui offrant ainsi un peu d'intimité. Une chose qui était rare à Square Grimmaurd... Draco se leva et quitta malgré tout la petite pièce. Il se mit à la recherche de ses deux nouveaux amis, longeant les couloirs sombres et froids du manoir.

Après quelques minutes de recherche intensive, il les trouva dans le salon, enlacés tendrement. Il eut un léger sourire à cette vision. Ils étaient mignons. Mais il était bien décidé briser cette image trop... Guimauve.

-Granger, Weasley.

Ceux-ci sursautèrent et se détachèrent avec regrets. Les moments de tendresse étaient si rares pour eux. Il y avait toujours l'ombre de la mort qui les guettait, surveillant le moindre de leur faits et gestes.

-Oh ! Draco...Il y a un problème ? Demanda Hermione, les joues teintées de rose.

-Mouais... Mione t'es trop gentille... Il est juste jaloux parce qu'il n'a personne... Rajouta sarcastiquement Ron, visiblement mécontent du dérangement.

-Ron ! Fais un effort !

Draco laissa échapper un léger rire, attirant l'attention des deux comparses. Il était en effet si rare d'entendre ce son cristallin.

-Malfoy ? Tout va bien ? Dit alors Ron, curieux.

-Vous... Vous êtes si... Si drôle ! Répondit le blond entre deux rires.

Très vite, les trois partirent dans un rire incontrôlable. Ils n'en connaissaient même pas la raison. Au fond d'eux-même, il ne désiraient qu'une chose. Oublier un peu ce poids qui semblait les clouer au sol. Ils désiraient s'envoler, retrouver leur sérénité, pouvoir être heureux. Ne pas craindre le lendemain.

Leurs rires se turent, laissant alors les larmes dévalaient leurs joues. Qui pleuraient-ils ? Pourquoi ? Ces questions resteraient peut-être sans réponse. Pour deux d'entre eux. Parce qu'Hermione, elle, savait parfaitement pourquoi son cœur se comprimait à chaque fois qu'elle entendait parler du traître...

Elle pleurait son ami perdu, tout simplement...

-Draco ? Tu te sens mieux ? Lui dit-elle doucement, essuyant l'humidité présente sur son visage.

Le blond la dévisagea et redevint impassible. La jeune femme sut alors que oui, le blond aller mieux.

OoooOOoOoOooOoO

Il avait froid. C'est avec cette pensée ô combien ironique pour un habitant du Pôle Sud que Harry se réveilla, ses paupières s'ouvrant difficilement. Il s'étira et se leva, tel un robot. Ces gestes, il les répétait si souvent, sans qu'ils n'aient une quelconque signification. S'éveiller, n'était-ce pas sensé _vivre_ un nouveau jour ? Alors non, ces mots ne voulaient rien dire pour lui.

Après s'être vêtu d'une robe de sorcier moulante de couleur verte, sous les conseils de Ly'ril, il quitta le lieu reposant qu'était sa chambre. Aussitôt la porte franchie, il fut agressé par le silence du long corridor. Dans sa vie d'avant, il y avait toujours du bruit. Et en quatre ans, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué au calme oppressant. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de lui, quelque chose espérait encore voir ce manoir se remplir, dans une vie futur. Et ça, Harry refusait de se l'admettre. Comment un être comme lui pourrait espérer un avenir radieux ? Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'espérer entendre un rire clair et chaleureux résonner entre ces murs qu'il jugeait glacé ?

Harry s'avança, son regard téteint depuis longtemps s'égarant sur les tableaux ornant les murs. Il se souvenait bien de ceux de Poudlard, si bruyant. Ici, même les tableaux se taisaient.

L'air ambiant se refroidit soudainement. Harry, face à la sensation familière, se détendit et s'autorisa un léger sourire, se sentant tout de suite mieux. Il lui semblait que tout ses soucis s'envolaient. Deux bras se refermèrent sur lui, l'attirant dans un douce étreinte qu'il devinait être paternelle.

-Qu'as-tu mon ange ?

-Sal'... Bonjour...

Il se dégagea des bras puissants et observa son interlocuteur. Le beau visage de ce-dernier était déformé par une grimace amusée.

-Bonjour Harry. Bon sinon, qu'as-tu ?

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire... Lui répondit-il froidement, ne désirant en aucun cas aborder le sujet de sa vie privée.

-Harry... Commença Sal', légèrement menaçant. Qu'as-tu ? Réponds-moi.

-Je... Il hésitait. Avait-il le droit de parler de ça ? Pouvait-il exprimer un souhait ?

Harry sentit son cœur froid se comprimait. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il être comme tout le monde ? Était-ce trop demander ? Pourquoi en plus d'être un monstre devait-il être haït par la seule personne qui ait jamais compté pour lui ? Pourquoi devait-il sauver des personnes qui le méprisaient aujourd'hui, qui l'idolâtraient hier, et qui le tueraient demain ? Il ne supportaient plus cette pression, ces questions sans réponses. Il voulait sauver ce monde. Il voulait _le_ sauver. Mais arriverait-il à tuer un autre de ses anciens amis, s'il y était forcé ? Arriverait-il encore à supporter un regard gris empli de déception ? Non. Sûrement pas.

Peut-être qu'au final, le monstre qu'il était devenu avait des limites.

-Harry... Calme-toi...

Il dévisagea Salazar, perdu. Il n'avait pas sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues. Il était si pitoyable.

-Sal'...Pourquoi ?

Il n'ajouta rien d'autres. Sal' comprendrait. Il comprenait toujours, de toutes façon.s Peut-être parce qu'en plus d'être un monstre pitoyable, il était transparent.

-Tu sais, Harry, dans la vie, on fait tous des erreurs.

-Quelle a été la tienne ?

-ma foi, j'en ai fait plusieurs. Tout d'abord, j'ai laissé les gens parler de moi comme un adepte du mal, ce qui donne aujourd'hui un être tel que Voldemort. Et je me suis attaché à toi, plus que je n'aurais du. Mais cette erreur, je ne l'ai jamais regretté.

-Qu'essaies-tu de faire ?

-Et bien, j'essaie de te dire que tu comptes pour moi, et pour Rowen', Hel' et le griffy. Donc oui, ton existence a un sens. Et nous serons toujours là quand tu ne vas pas bien. Même si je suis sûre que Lucius et Narcissa pensent comme moi, si tu ne veux pas leur parler de ta vie privée, on est là. Alors cesses de tout garder pour toi !

-Comment... ?

le sais ? C'est simple. Ly'ril craignait pour ta santé vu que tu ne voulais pas faire de gâteau. Lui dit l'homme, ricanant légèrement.

OoooOOoOoOooOoO

_« P. Le poison avance. Il sera bientôt fini, il ne me manque plus qu'un ingrédient. Êtes-vous toujours sûre de vous ? _

_J'apprécie votre geste pour Azkaban. C'était honorable. Je continuerais évidemment à espionner pour vous. La prochaine mission se passera dans votre ancien quartier. C'est l'un des derniers endroits où la domination de V n'est pas totale. Dois-je présumer que vous ne tenterais pas de sauver quelqu'un de ce lieu ?_

_D. y participera. Et il commence à se douter de quelque chose. Le sort d'amnésie faiblit de plus en plus, tout comme l'effet des potions._

_S.S. »_

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


End file.
